


Delicate

by chokeproof



Category: Star Trek
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, cross dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 21:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chokeproof/pseuds/chokeproof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Highschool!AU. Jim's not crazy about the idea but nothing amuses him more than seeing that blush starfish over Bones' face. It's not like this is going to be a regular occurrence..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delicate

“I’m _not_ coming out Bones. I feel like an idiot.”  
“Oh come on Jim.. please?” Bones shifts around on his bed, hands wringing and there is a very distinct sweat on the back of his neck.  
“…Fine. But you do realize this never leaves this room, right?” Not that Bones blames him.  
“Of course. For my eyes and ears only. Just how I like it.”  
“Shut up.. god and where did you even find this stuff?”  
And with that Jim steps out of the bathroom. And he hears the clicking down the halls. And god there he is in the door frame. What a sight for his greedy eyes.  
“….Ah I just.. bought it one day. They don’t question you in..” his eyes wandered up and down Jim’s body, drinking him in. “….specialty stores..” he took a long enough time to reply but he couldn’t help it.  
Jim stood before him in what could only very literally be called a men’s set of female clothing. It was very well fitting and every part of the fabric clung to him, hugging his shape.  
“Were the shoes really necessary?” Jim clicked the heels of the pastel pink shoes against the ground, smirking at Bones.  
“They compliment the outfit.” His voice was distant, dreamy as he continued scanning over his body. He was actually very surprised the leggings fit him as well as they did. But god the skirt and petticoat combo was divine. Both the blouse and skirt were lovely shades of pastel blue, almost identical in color.  
“And there’s so many damn ruffles..” Jim tugged once at the bottom of the skirt and the shoulders of the short sleeves, both which were naturally adorned with ruffles.  
“At least I didn’t get you to wear ribbons. Knew you wouldn’t want them messin’ up your perfect hair, yeah?” Bones pushed himself up onto the bed and his smirk grew as he got to look at Jim as a whole. "You're beautiful.."  
"I don't know if I should be flattered or pissed off." Jim kicks the shoes off and gives a groan as he crawls onto the bed. "Man those shoes hurt.. please don't make me wear them again."  
"I don't particularly care about the shoes.." he looked up to Jim, who was still on his knees on the bed in front of him. "Now.. slowly.."  
He watched as the other's hands moved down his body, pulling down the skirt and petticoat down to his knees to reveal a very lovely pair of panties.  
"These have fucking frills too.." But Bones isn't listening. He's too busy looking at the delicious sight Jim is. His thighs tanned just lightly and unbelievably smooth.. he just wants his hands all over them.  
'Slowly' he has to keep reminding himself to milk this as long as he possibly can.  
"On the... the bed.." Jim obeys and he's on his back with a smile on his face. He knows how wild he's driving the other boy right now.  
Bones wraps his fingers loosely around Jim's ankles, moving his hands slowly up his thinly clothed legs and up to his bare thighs, rubbing his thumbs against the insides of them. His eyes rest on his groin, and his tongue darts out quickly to lick his lips, which are too dry for his liking. A single hand leaves a thigh to push the blouse up his stomach, just slightly so he might press a soft kiss to the belly directly above where his waistband sits.  
"Those look a little tight.." he spectates, sounding a little more devious than he intended too. The clear shape of where his cock is strained against the thin material is providing him with what he was sure could be called sinful bliss. Jim squirms a bit under him but remains silent aside from breathing beginning to turn ragged. He begins to trail his tongue across the fabric, feeling the slight throbbing coming from the younger boy's cock.  
His fingers hook under the waist band and he freezes. A door closing.  
" _Fuck_." Bones hisses, pulling himself off Jim and grunting as he sat back. His own erection had begun to press mercilessly against his jeans.  
"I thought you said he wasn't coming home.."  
"God- He usually doesn't come home this early!" he runs his hands through his hair, which is slightly dampened with sweat. " _Shit_."  
"Hey.."he's caught off guard by the soft feeling of lips on his forehead for a long moment before looking up with wide eyes. "It's alright.. We can get together another time. But uh... you're keeping the clothes."  
"Yeah yeah alright.." they shared a bit of a laugh, but the deep flush hung in both their cheeks still. They couldn't hide whatever disappointment they really did feel.


End file.
